


Street Corner Santa Part 9

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 9

## Street Corner Santa Part 9

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 9 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

When the Gunmen arrived, Krycek was asleep and Mulder was at the table, a bowl of cornflakes in front of him. He was eating a banana and ignoring the cereal. Frohike made coffee and toast. Krycek woke and showered and joined them in time to get the last of the marmalade and the end pieces of his last loaf of bread. His face was a pale carpet splattered with dark bruises, some beginning to go purple or yellowish. His eyes were alert, however, and startling green, like a new leaf. 

They did not converse about their personal opinions or feelings; Langly sat at a laptop and made notes about what they had learned the day before. He had processed some of the screen captures that included the men in the conspiracy. He's hacked into the NCIS facial recognition database and had names and professions for many of the ones they had not identified the day before. It was an impressive list and made it clear to all of them that help from almost any official agency was going to be impossible. 

They settled into their places and watched the next cube. This one was about how they had blackmailed and bribed Diana Fowley and Marita Covaroubias into their roles as seductresses and moles. Neither Mulder nor Krycek were pleased to see the women bedded by not only their fathers, but by several other men. When Scully appeared, Mulder and Frohike gasped in tandem. However, they cheered when she rejected all offers and laughed when she called Mulder, Spooky when she was first assigned to the X Files. The images came quickly after that, the Fluke, the retrieval of Mulder from a military compound when Mulder thought he had caught a real glimpse of a downed craft, their mission to the military base where many pilots had been brain wiped and Mulder was also wiped after he saw real alien technology, their meeting with Deep Throat, who had been of the same generation as their fathers, but maintained a small, slight connection to reality. They saw her repeat and repeat her `debunking' theories of Mulder's suppositions about aliens, even after she had seen some in the mines in West Virginia. Her sorrow and anger over her sister's death and they cheered again when Skinner stood up to Spender with Albert Holstein at his side. 

The Gunmen had a series of hissy fits when they began to appear as players on Mulder's side. They were offended that their obsessive privacy measures had been infiltrated and they had been spied on. 

Nevertheless, the picture was bleak. They had not seen any evidence that besides Mulder, anyone else had gotten noticed for taking the Syndicate on. There were many more cubes to view and they intended to be through. 

There were a few laughs at Spender's discomfort when he lied to the committee and said the DAT and Krycek were destroyed. Mulder made them stop after he saw what had happened to Krycek in the bathroom in Hong Kong. Krycek grinned at him and said Mulder owed him, big time. Mulder did not argue the point, especially when the previous images had been of the tram operator alive, amnesiatic from the head injury and moved with his family to Lake Tahoe and a better paid National Park Service job. And Krycek had arranged it, letting Mulder believe he'd killed the man and hidden the body. They also saw that it was not Krycek but the Cuban, Cardinale, who had murdered the Gunmen's hacker genius friend. 

Things were falling into place, however. Krycek fought for every breath, Mulder got up from every failure, Scully remained skeptical, but loyal and Skinner was armed to the teeth, secretly, perhaps waiting for a chance when the Smoker wasn't looking. 

The next batch of cubes was of the seventies, when Mulder and Krycek were still children in school. Mulder saw how much he had overlooked out of fear and awe of his father and Krycek was charming long before he had become a double agent, and as smart as Mulder, but more motivated, wanting his mother to have fewer worries. The elder Mulder and Spender grew to hate each other openly and the Brit played both sides of their arguments. The sex and corruption continued, which was something that both Mulder and Krycek, who were the type of men to laugh at other's sexual proclivities, found totally without amusement. 

The sheer number of lackeys and paid underlings from every official government agency, as well as forced or co-opted scientists grew longer and longer, with the Syndicate members creating side projects, each more depraved than the last. 

Mulder and Krycek, looking at themselves grow up, was silent. Every personal moment was there for them all to see and while no one laughed, it was stifling to have been so observed in awkward teenage situations. At one point, when Mulder had been new at Oxford and trying madly to find a date or a friend or companion, Krycek reached for his arm and squeezed it in sympathy. Mulder jerked away, but relaxed as soon as he realized he wasn't being patronized, but seen with sympathetic commonality. 

Krycek went to Penn State, he was a slender and quite beautiful youth. These traits had gotten him on the wrong side of the very large and vulgar sport's teams, and he had had to fight off their constant abuse. The gay contingent of other fey students thought they had found a hero and Krycek had spent a very uncomfortable four years mislabeled by everyone. Mulder, who had has his share of gay attention, took another look at Krycek, It was such a strange thing for them to have in common, he thought, despite their extremely unlikely link as sons of the Syndicate. Krycek was still a very good looking man, still young and strong and despite the bruises, there was something attractive there, sexually, to Mulder's eyes. Mulder had fought off that part of his nature. He had had a hard enough time in the FBI as it was, without a faggot affiliation added in. He spent a moment wondering if Krycek had also fought the fight to keep himself unavailable out of the desire to keep his life less complicated or because he had seen the corruption of the world sooner than Mulder had seen it. 

Regardless, this was neither the time nor the conditions to wonder about it. Not with every nightmare being played out in front of their eyes, hour after hour. But, something relaxed in Mulder; some level of protection had lifted. Maybe it was his newborn trust that Krycek really was on his side, but it also seemed to be a relief to allow himself to wonder about Krycek's attractiveness at last. 

Within a short time, unconsciously, they moved closer together, leaned against each other's shoulders. Neither of them acknowledged it, but it was there and it was a sort of comfort. 

End Part 9 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 9**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 9**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **6k**  |  **01/08/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
